More Than Love
by CupcakeBean
Summary: A series of drabbles, written for the iTunes Fic Challenge on LiveJournal. Very vague spoilers for Season 5.


**Disclaimer****: **As always, this story was written for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement was intended.

**Spoilers****: **Vague Spoilers for Season 5.

**A/N****: **These drabbles were written for the iTunes Fic Challenge on LiveJournal. Hope you enjoy! =)

…

iTunes Fic Challenge

Rules:  
1. Pick your favorite fandom.  
2. Put iTunes on shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs.  
4. You can only write for the duration of the song.

…

**1. "More Than Love" by Los Lonely Boys**

Booth had been in love before. In fact, he had fallen in and out of love more times than he could keep track of. Maybe it was because as a child, he was never quite sure if his parents loved him. Maybe he'd spent his entire life trying to find someone he _knew_ would love him back, no questions asked.

This was something different though. This was _more_ than love.

He had doubts, to be sure: whether they were compatible, whether they could make it work, whether he could be the man she needed. But never—not once—did he doubt his love for her. Or hers for him.

And even though they sometimes—_often_—spoke different languages, his heart knew the truth.

This was more than love.

**2. "Feels Like Tonight" by Daughtry**

He felt so broken. His memories, his emotions were not his own anymore. For the first time in his life, he couldn't trust his own heart.

Except when he was with her.

When he was with her, things were both simple and complicated. She made him feel whole again, complete. Nothing else mattered. And he couldn't shake the feeling that they were moving toward…

Something.

He wasn't sure when it would happen, but every night felt like it might be _the_ night.

Maybe even tonight.

**3. "Nothing On But The Radio" by Gary Allan**

Soft music wafted in from his living room. She loved these quiet evenings, just the two of them and the radio. It felt so _right_ in a way that nothing ever had before.

She smiled at him over the top of her wine glass, leaning against the kitchen counter as she watched him chopping vegetables.

He grinned back, his brown eyes warm and affectionate.

"Booth?" He turned his body, giving her his full attention and cocking his head to the side in a silent question.

She bit her bottom lip nervously and set her glass down. His face registered surprise as she bridged the gap between them.

But his hands wrapped around her waist without hesitation and he kissed her back willingly.

And the only sound in the stillness was the quiet strains of the radio.

**4. "Insensitive" by Jann Arden**

Objectively, she knew it was probably her own fault. She had a habit of pushing people away, especially when they started getting too close. She knew this.

If she were being honest, she could acknowledge that she did it on purpose. Hurt them before they hurt you.

But that didn't seem to prevent the inevitable sting of rejection. When she watched them walk away, brush her off, give up on her; that's when she would feel her heart ache and her stomach clench and the tears burning her eyes.

She wasn't as insensitive as she pretended to be. Only nobody ever stuck around long enough to find that out.

It was foolish to keep hoping that maybe one day—_someday_—someone would.

**5. "Your Body is a Wonderland" by John Mayer**

Booth had been with his fair share of women.

He'd never considered himself a playboy, but he couldn't deny that women liked him. It seemed like anywhere he went, women were checking him out, buying him drinks, slipping him phone numbers. It definitely made a guy feel pretty damn good about himself.

He didn't have a specific type. Blondes, brunettes, red heads. Tall, average, petite. Doctors, lawyers, teachers… It didn't matter. Seeley Booth liked all kinds of women.

That is, until he met Temperance Brennan. And suddenly, there was only one type he wanted.

In fact, there was only one woman _in particular_ he wanted.

She ruined him for all others. Her smile, her laugh, her brain, her _BODY_.

God, her body was amazing.

The first time he experienced it for himself, it was like he'd died and gone to heaven. He wanted to lose himself in her. Her lips, her scent, her taste, her curves. Her everything.

And so he did. He kissed, touched, tasted, _drowned_.

And reveled in every second of it.

**6. "Only You Can Love Me This Way" by Keith Urban**

As different as they were, he knew there was a reason God had put her in his life.

When they first met, when they got past their stubborn resistance to this _thing_ between them, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was perfect for him. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Was it her looks? There was definitely no shortage of attractive women at his disposal, so that couldn't be the draw. Although, the more he worked with her and got to know her, the more beautiful she seemed to become.

Was it her personality? The idea was laughable. She obviously had personality issues, although as time went on, he began to find them less irritating and more endearing.

Was it her intelligence? It certainly proved useful—no _irreplaceable_—when it came to solving their cases. And though he found it intimidating at times, he started to think of her brain as one of her most attractive attributes.

As they traveled the rocky road that was their partnership, he trusted God to show him the rhyme and reason behind this odd pairing. And little by little, things started falling into place and the truth became clear.

She loved him like no one else had ever loved him before. It often didn't make sense and it certainly wasn't easy, but her trust and affection was exactly what he'd always needed.

**7. "Happy Girl" by Martina McBride**

It crept on me so gradually that I didn't even recognize it until now. After spending half my life in misery and loneliness, I am actually happy.

Really, truly happy.

I still have my career, which I've always enjoyed, but I now have so much more than that. I have friends, family, people who love me and who I love in return. It was the missing component for far too long.

And every single thing that now makes my life worth living can be traced back to him. So, rationally speaking, _he_ is my happiness.

Booth makes me happy.

**8. "Boston" by Augustana**

He was giving up.

She wasn't in love with him and never would be. He couldn't continue torturing himself like this. So he was running, like she'd run away from him so many times before.

Sitting in the silence of his hotel room, he sighed deeply. He'd always liked Boston. It was far enough away from DC that he wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone—_her_—but close enough that he could hop a quick flight to see Parker on the weekends. It would be the perfect place to start over.

At least that's what he kept telling himself.

He hadn't even said goodbye to her. He wondered when she would realize he'd gone. Or if she would even care—_really_ care—care in the way he'd always hoped she would.

His phone rang, startling him out of his misery. Without even looking at the display, he knew who it would be.

He wanted to hit "ignore" and pretend he didn't get her calls, but the twisted part of him needed to hear her indifference, to convince him he'd made the right decision.

The hurt he heard in her voice instead was like a knife through his chest.

"Booth? Where _are_ you? I went to your apartment and everything was gone."

**9. "Standing Outside the Fire" by Garth Brooks**

I've always walked the line between safety and danger. Danced just outside the fire, tempting fate, defying God, laughing at the Devil.

I've always been fearless, or so I would have you to believe. Confronted life head on, determined to overcome every obstacle I've come across. What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger.

Seeley Booth can handle anything. And yet, when it comes to the woman I love, I am afraid.

My life is not worth living without her. I am paralyzed by the fear of losing her.

Maybe one day I will take the leap, risk getting burned by the flames.

But not yet. For now, I will continue standing just outside the fire.

**10. "Hopelessly Devoted to You" by Olivia Newton-John**

She has tried moving on, getting past her feelings for him or just ignoring them. She's tried dating other men, even sleeping with a few of them. None of it seems to work.

Love is simply a rush of chemicals and endorphins in the brain. Logic cannot seem to convince her body of this fact, when he's smiling at her, hugging her, teasing her, flirting with her.

Does he even realize the effect he has on her?

No, she thinks. If he did, he wouldn't be so cruel. He may not love her, but he wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her. Of this, she has no doubt.

It is all so foolish, really. Sitting around, waiting for a man that clearly doesn't think of her as anything more than just a friend. And yet, she can't deny that that is exactly what she is doing.

If she were prone to metaphor like Booth, she would say that her head and her heart were warring. Her head is telling her to move on, find someone else to satisfy her need for sexual release and intellectual intercourse.

It is her heart, though, that is clearly winning the battle. Her heart is telling her to hang in there, wait for him to work through whatever is holding him back.

And as silly as she knows it is to listen to something as unscientific as one's emotions—and _heart_—she can't seem to help it.


End file.
